Challenge
by MileyandSkyLove
Summary: I might pick this up again, stay tuned my lovely readers! XOXO -MileyandSkyLove
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the characters in it or anything having to do with SWAC besides my account on the forum. :)

Challenge:

**Nobody's POV:**

"I don't think you could last a _week_ without coming in contact with me!" Chad Dylan Cooper shouted as he and Sonny ended their stare down.

"I bet I can, I think you'd be the one with the problem here," Sonny spat back at Chad, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, so you want to bet now?" Chad asked her.

"Well I thought that was already being implied."

"Fine," Chad smirked. "It's a bet." He shook her hand and she shook his.

"It's a bet," Sonny replied.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Why did I just say that?" I thought to myself. "There's no way I can win this thing!"

"See ya around then, Munroe." Chad replied. Then corrected himself. "I mean, I _won't _see you around." He winked, and then left.

I sighed. "How am I going to DO this?" I half whispered to nobody in particular.

"Do what?" Tawni Hart asked, strutting into the dressing room. She quickly checked her reflection then turned back to me.

"Uh, pick out a Christmas present for my mom!" I quickly replied.

"But you and I went Christmas shopping two weeks ago, remember? And there was that guy eating the rabbit foo-" Tawni started, then got interrupted.

"Psh, did I say Christmas? I meant Halloween!" I said, then mentally slapped myself. Halloween had already passed a little over a week ago, and besides, all you have to do is buy candy!

"You're obviously hiding something Sonny, so… we can do this the easy way…" Tawni started, grabbing something from her makeup table. She turned back to me, holding a pair of scissors. "Or… we can do this the hard way." Tawni smirked, waiting for me to explain myself.

"You wouldn't really cut my hair off, would you?" I asked nervously, grabbing on to a few locks of my black hair.

"Cut your hair off? I was gonna go to your present stash in your clothes chest and open all of mine," Tawni replied. "You are yet to my return my Hair Master Model 302 aqua blue curling iron by the way."

"Okay, okay! Chad and I have this bet going on… we are supposed to resist each other for a week, but I don't think I can follow through, and he'll tease me about it nonstop if I am the one to cave first!" I replied.

"Well… we'll just see about that," Tawni smiled deviously.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, hoping she actually had a good idea.

"I am thinking," Tawni started, waggling her finger. "I can help you with this bet."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the characters in it or anything having to do with SWAC besides my account on the forum. :)

Challenge:

**Sonny's POV:**

I almost didn't know if I heard her correctly. "Excuse me? You're gonna help me?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"I can be nice every once in a while," Tawni replied slowly.

"What's in it for you?" I asked with a sigh.

"Did you buy me my curling iron yet?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Buy me another one and I'll help you," Tawni smiled.

"Why would you want two of the exact same thing?" I asked her.

"Just in case you decide to go all "Candy Face" on us again, I want to be prepared."

"Fine, fine, I'll get you the stupid curling iron," I said, a bit annoyed.

"So… " Tawni said after a minute of silence. "You wanna go get it for me?"

I sighed and grabbed my keys. "I'll be right back," I mumbled. I stepped out of the dressing room and saw Chad. I immediately turned away and ran down the hall, hoping he hadn't noticed me quickly run right by him. But then I remembered that he couldn't chase after me unless he wanted to lose. I smiled smugly as I exited the studio. "This might be easier than I thought," I said to myself as I got into my car.

"What might be easier than you thought?" Zora asked, popping up from the back seat.

I jumped. "Zora? What are you doing in my car?"

"I was attempting to get your fingerprints," Zora replied, studying the back of the passenger seat.

"So why didn't you just ask me?" I asked her, my eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Because I figured it would just be easier to not involve you, you might somehow Sonny it up," she smirked.

"Really? You guys are still on that?" I sighed.

"Can I just get your fingerprints from your steering wheel now?" Zora asked.

"Why do you even need them?" I questioned.

"It's for a Sonny experiment I'm doing," Zora replied as she placed a piece of tape into the steering wheel. She then slowly peeled it off. "Now, I'm off to go get some DNA from your dressing room. Later!" Zora said as she climbed out of Sonny's car.

"Hey I neve-" I started to protest.

"Shut it!" Zora said, pointing a finger at her. Zora then skipped off back into the studio.

"Freak," I thought to myself.

Zora ran back out, "I heard that!"

I jumped again, but then quickly shook it off, hoping Zora wouldn't remember the start of their conversation. She didn't want Zora to know anything about this bet between her and Chad. She just hoped Tawni would keep her mouth shut as she drove off to the mall.

**The plot thickens. Haha, anyways, I am going to be working on longer chapters, as I saw one of you requested longer chapters. I am a busy person, so don't expect me to upload everyday. I hope you all enjoy my first FanFic ever, Challenge. Until next chapter, BYE! XDDDD**


End file.
